supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pato de Duck Hunt
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Dúo Duck Hunt (SSB4) y Dúo Duck Hunt (SSBU). El Pato de Duck Hunt, o simplemente Pato (Duck en inglés), es un personaje proveniente del juego ''Duck Hunt'' que aparece como un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Perfil [[Archivo:Sprite del perro con el pato en Duck Hunt.gif|thumb|left|138px|Sprite del perro agarrando al pato en Duck Hunt.]] La primera aparición del pato fue en Duck Hunt, para NES (Nintendo Entertainment System), un juego que consistía principalmente en cazar patos. En el juego, salían de la hierba numerosos patos que volaban en la pantalla, a los cuales el jugador debía dispararles para cazarlos y así el perro podía agarrarlos. A medida que avanzan los niveles, salen más y más patos, haciéndose cada vez más complicado continuar el juego. El pato también apareció en la versión para el arcade VS. de Duck Hunt donde también se le puede disparar al perro, pero el objetivo sigue siendo dispararle al pato. Además aparece en varios juegos, en forma de cameos. A diferencia del perro, el pato si es jugable en un videojuego, siendo este Duck Hunt, aquí el jugador se lo podia usar en el juego A, al mantener pulsado el gatillo en el mando uno y conectar un pad al mando dos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee, los patos solo aparecen como un trofeo. Español right|90px :Patos :Estas amistosas aves son el blanco del juego Duck Hunt, en el que se utiliza la pistola de luz Zapper de Nintendo. Los patos aparecen y vuelan de forma aleatoria intentando escapar cuando tu fiel (y ligeramente ruidoso) perro de caza los levanta. Cuando aciertas a un pato, tu perro lo atrapa diligentemente, agarrándolo por el cogote y te sonríe. :*''Duck Hunt'' Inglés :Ducks :These friendly fowl are the targets in the game Duck Hunt, which utilizes the Nintendo Zapper Light Gun. They appear and randomly fly about trying to escape after your faithful (if slightly clamorous) hunting dog flushes them out. Once you drop the ducks, your dog dutifully fetches them by the napes of their necks and grins at you. :*''Duck Hunt'' (10/85 ) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl El Pato aparece como una pegatina en este juego, basada en el artwork de la carátula europea del juego Duck Hunt. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|200px El 19 de agosto de 2014, el Pato de Duck Hunt fue mostrado en unas filtraciones como un personaje jugable en conjunto con el perro quien lo utiliza en algunos ataques, los dos con modelos en 3D. El 12 de septiembre, un día antes del lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, se pudieron ver algunos de sus movimientos, incluyendo su Smash Final. El perro puede invocar a los tiradores del videojuego de NES en modelo 2D, Wild Gunman, y el pato le sirve de recuperación. También pueden lanzar barriles que son disparados de igual manera provocando que reboten aumentando su alcance. En su Smash Final aparecen unos patos y luego el perro invoca a todos los distintos tiradores al mismo tiempo, éstos disparan a unas latas pero por accidente lo hacen también los oponentes que son capturados. Mientras se ejecuta el Smash Final se puede ver a los patos y al perro con sus sprites originales. Descripción de los trofeos Español americano right|90px :Duck Hunt :Esta pareja tan desparejada ha sabido superar sus diferencias desde su primera aparición en Duck Hunt, allá por 1985, y ahora hasta les va bien trabajando a dúo. Cuando lances una lata o un plato, ¡oprime el botón otra vez para darle más fuerza con la ayuda del Zapper y hacer más daño! :*''NES: Duck Hunt'' (10/1985) right|90px :Patos :Duck Hunt es un clásico de la consola NES en el que tenías que cazar... patos. El perro los asustaba y, cuando salían volando, les disparabas. En el escenario Duck Hunt de este juego también obtienes puntos por abatir patos. No influye en el combate, pero viene bien para romper con la rutina de golpear solo a tus enemigos. :*''NES: Duck Hunt'' (10/1985) Español europeo right|90px :Dúo Duck Hunt :Esta pareja tan desparejada ha sabido superar sus diferencias desde su primera aparición en Duck Hunt, allá por 1987, y ahora hasta les va bien trabajando a dúo. Cuando lances una lata o un plato, ¡pulsa el bóton otra vez para darle más fuerza con la ayuda del accesorio NES Zapper y hacer más daño! :*''NES: Duck Hunt'' (8/1987) :Patos :Duck Hunt es un clásico de la consola NES en el que tenías que cazar... patos. El perro los asustaba y, cuando salían volando, les disparabas. En el escenario Duck Hunt de este juego también obtienes puntos por abatir patos. No influye en el combate, pero viene bien para aparcar un rato la rutina de zurrar a tus enemigos. :*''NES: Duck Hunt'' (8/1987) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|200px Por medio de la conferencia Electronic Entertainment Expo del año 2018, se pudo confirmar que el Dúo Duck Hunt regresa como personaje jugable en esta entrega. Al igual que el resto de los personajes, su diseño porta una gama de colores más apagada. Aunque sus movimientos no aparentan haber cambiado, se sabe que varios de sus ataques tienen propiedades nuevas. En particular, ahora le es posible al Dúo realizar fintas al usar Aleteo. Véase también Categoría:Símbolos de franquicia Categoría:Elementos de escenarios